


to be young once more

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Headmaster Umino Iruka, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: white christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: The Rokudaime and the Headmaster fooling around the archive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	to be young once more

**Author's Note:**

> hihi helloooo  
> i'm back with another rokudaime kakashi and headmaster iruka >.<
> 
> a sequel of [to be young again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020626)
> 
> also, please excuse wrong grammar and such \o/ enjoy~

"Ngh, Kakashi…" Biting his lower lip, Iruka tries his best to keep himself from moaning out loud as his husband pounds him from behind.

In all honesty, Iruka doesn't know why he even agreed to this, but then Kakashi kept sneaking suggestive touches throughout their meeting with the other departments- giving winks, brushing his hands against his, and even managing to tap his butt when he leaned down to grab a fallen pencil. When the meeting was done, Iruka thought he'd be able to go back to the Academy peacefully, but then his husband pulled him into a hidden archive room that only the Hokage has access to.

And that's where all of their clothes went down on the floor, Iruka bent over an old study table with Kakashi behind him. 

"Ah, Iruka. Iruka." Kakashi repeats again and again, his name coming out as breathy whispers as his hips slam against his ass. _ It's exciting. _ The thrill of being caught somehow sends a delightful shiver down Iruka's spine. 

It's been a long while since they've had sex in a public place. Due to the both of them busy with their corresponding duties, and also because they’re a little too old to be fooling around in public. 

Gone were the days he and Kakashi can fool around wherever and whenever they want.  
  


_ But Iruka still vividly remembers how Kakashi fucked him in his classroom when they were still dating.   
  
_

"Ah!" Iruka quickly clasps his hand over his mouth, eyes rolling back as the fat head of Kakashi's dick continuously hits his prostate. 

"Iruka. Iruka. My dear," Kakashi leans forward, his dick burying in deeper. "You're so good. God, I missed you." 

It has also been a while since they've made love. 

"I miss you-Ahh!" Iruka shuts his eyes in bliss, his mind going hazy as Kakashi fists his leaking cock- jerking him in time with his thrusts. 

"Mm," Kakashi hums, kissing the back of Iruka's nape. "I miss this. Isn't it exciting?" Kakashi pulls back ever so slowly, letting Iruka feel every inch of him sliding out. "What if they walk in on us?" 

"Ahngh, Kashi, please…" 

"Please what?" Kakashi teases him by thrusting back in slowly. And he does it again, and again. Slow and deep. Teasing Iruka to no end. 

Feeling annoyed and near his orgasm, the Headmaster, just like when they were still in their twenties, pushes Kakashi off of him with a force that surprises the both of them. 

The Rokudaime lands on the floor with a loud thud, his ass stinging a little for getting all the impact. However, before Kakashi can complain, Iruka is already on his lap, his uniform askew and his hair all messy but still tied in a pony. 

"You still haven't changed," Iruka wraps his arms around the Rokudaime's neck as he leans for a chaste kiss, "Teasing me to no end as we fuck," 

Kakashi smirks, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist, their bare groins sliding against each other. 

"I will never get tired of teasing you, my husband." 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Iruka sighs in content as he rests his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He feels so tired, but Iruka doesn’t mind. He actually likes this feeling of being tired but refreshed at the same time. 

After riding the hell out of his husband, Iruka suddenly feels his back hurting, thus resulting in the two of them all snuggled up in a small corner near a bookshelf, still naked from the waist down with only the window beside them as their source of light. 

"Do you feel cold?" Kakashi asks, his arm draped around Iruka's shoulder flexing, pulling the brunet closer in his embrace. The Headmaster shakes his head, loving how he's under Kakashi's arms, at the same time, the two of them are draped together under Kakashi's Hokage robe. 

"Well, after we get up from here, you should wear the spare scarf I have under my desk because as you can see…" Kakashi glances back at the window and Iruka's eyes follow his gaze. 

The brunet lets out a small gasp, his eyes widening in happiness.  _ It's snowing! _ Konohagakure will have a white Christmas this year. 

"We better be ready with the cold," 

"Yes," Iruka nods but then snaps his gaze back at his husband with excitement written all over him, “We need to buy scarfs and little winter clothes for Boruto and Sarada!" 

Kakashi pulls the brunet back in his arms, humming softly. 

“Do you think the clothing shop near Yamanaka's flower shop is open until night? How about we go there now and buy some-”

"We will do all of those things later, but for now, let me just hug my husband." 

Iruka grins as a light pink hue decorates his cheeks, "Oh? For how long does my husband need me?" Iruka plants a kiss on Kakashi's jaw. 

"For eternity," Kakashi grins, "Or until Shikamaru finds us again." 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts? XD


End file.
